I Love You
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Amy Rose is left alone to take care of her baby when her boyfriend leaves her after finding out about her pregnancy. Will she ever love anyone again? ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, ok, I know that I have a lot of other fics to finish, but... I just couldn't help myself. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own StH.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Amy's POV

I snuggled deeper in my coat as I trailed my eyes around the park. My boyfriend had told me that he would meet me here. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose, my face as cold as ice. Opening my jade green orbs, I sat down on a bench, placing a hand over my stomach. I bit my lip as I rubbed small circles, wondering what my boyfriend would think about this.

"Hey babe," a low voice whispered in my ear, causing a small shiver to run down my spine. My head snapped to the side as I stared at the smirking lime green hedgehog standing behind the bench. I smiled weakly and nodded my head.

"Hi," was all I could say, quickly removing my hand from my stomach. I watched him as he moved around the bench and sat down, scooting closer to me until I felt his leg brush against mine. "What did you need me for?" I asked after a few seconds as I turned to face him, seeing him bend down and place his lips against my neck.

"I missed you, very much. I thought that we could both take a small walk in the park and then head to your place after that." He mumbled on my skin, kissing the spot. I shivered again and then gently pushed him away.

"Scourge, what have I told you about doing stuff like this in public?" I questioned, seeing him pull away and smirk at me. His blue eyes were full of lust as he stared at me.

"Babe, I don't care about what you say, and neither do I care about the people around us. Not that there are any..." Scourge smirked again and then bended down, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed around my body, before wrapping around my waist as he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't help but moan as my eyes closed and I could feel him smirking against my mouth. "I know you like it just as much as I do, Amy. Let's go to your house." He pulled away and I gulped when I saw that his eyes had turned a darker shade of blue.

"Scourge..." I trailed off, not knowing how to start. I had to tell him that there was a baby growing inside my stomach. I had to tell him that I was pregnant. But most importantly, I had to let him know that he was going to be a father... I ran an exhausted hand through my shoulder-length pink quills, biting my bottom lip hard. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him groan, and before I could do anything else, I was picked up bridal style as he started running towards my house, his lustful eyes fixed on the road before him, stopping on my face every five seconds. Would I ever see anything else other than lust in his gaze?

A few minutes later, we were outside my house as he rushed me to my room, dropping me down on the bed, and as soon as I turned around, he climbed on top of me. "Scourge, listen to me." I said softly, but he wasn't even paying any attention. The only thing that frightened me about my boyfriend was that whenever we were alone, especially in a bedroom, he seemed to lose his mind.

"You are so damn sexy." He commented, having already taken off my coat as he pulled the black turtle-neck top over my head. I didn't stop him, just tried to get his attention. Scourge's eyes were fixed on my upper body and I couldn't help but blush softly as I was trapped underneath him.

"Scourge, you have to listen to me, I have something very important to tell you." I said, knowing that I had to tell him now. It would be too late if I stayed silent until the perfect moment to tell him. The green hedgehog said nothing, although he looked into my eyes for a small second. Scourge lowered himself down and started planting butterfly kisses from my neck to my shoulder. "Scourge?" I tried again but he still said nothing, just kissed and sucked the skin on my neck. I gasped in pain when he bit me hard, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know how he would react. "Scourge, I'm pregnant." I said, and when I saw no change in his movements, i thought that he hadn't heard me. Suddenly, he froze on top of me and then pulled away.

"What? You're pregnant, how is that possible?" Scourge questioned me and I could do nothing but roll my eyes.

"Um, maybe because I am a girl and we did it. How else do you think it happened?" I asked in return, watching with a frown on my face as he rolled off of me and sat down on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. "Scourge?" I sat up, staring at him.

He looked up at me. "What are you gonna do with it?" The lime green hedgehog asked me, causing me to look at him in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to keep the baby." I answered, smiling at him. "I will become a mother and you will be a father. I wonder if it's gonna be a girl or a boy." I thought out loud, seeing a frown form on my boyfriend's face, my eyebrows arching up in confusion at his behaviour.

"Babe, I'm not ready to be a dad. You're not ready to be a mom either. Maybe you should just abort it." Scourge suggested, and a gasp left my mouth.

"What! I can't do that!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my stomach as I frowned deeply. "I will not abort this innocent baby." I shook my head and saw him shrug his shoulders.

"You are fifteen years old, Amy! You are not ready for this! Just listen to me and abort the baby." Scourge tried to convince me, but I shook my head again.

"No... I am going to be giving birth to this baby. I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I killed an innocent being... I just can't do it." I whispered, glancing down at my stomach.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" He asked me, and I looked up, rubbing my stomach gently.

"It's been three weeks now." I replied, saw him frown and then get up from the bed. He grabbed his black leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry babe, but if you are not gonna abort it, I can't look after it. I'm not ready to be a parent yet; I can't take care of the baby. I'm really sorry to say this babe, but... It's over." Scourge said as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Scourge, you can't do this! You are the reason I am pregnant anyway!" I shouted, feeling my eyes start to water. I furiously wiped the tears away, not wanting to look weak in front of him.

"Yeah... I made you pregnant, but I also told you to abort it. It's not my fault if you want to give birth to it." He told me, shrugging his shoulders. The tears came trailing down again, and this time I didn't bother to wipe them away.

"This is your love? By getting me pregnant and then leaving me alone to take care of the baby?" I asked as I glared at him fiercely. When I saw him open his mouth, I held up a hand. "Don't. I don't want you to start talking about abortion again. You know what Scourge? I have a heart and for that I am thankful." I glared again, wanting to hide the sadness from my eyes. I was heartbroken. I thought that he truly loved me, but I now realize that he had been after one thing all this time... Which was my body.

"I'm gonna miss you, babe. A lot. But I cannot look after the baby." My ex-boyfriend said, causing me to glare at him again.

"Whatever, you'll only miss me for sex. I want you out of my house. Now!" I yelled, seeing him smirk at me as he blew me a kiss, and I looked away, hiding the tears.

"Bye, babe." Scourge said, and when I knew that he had walked away, I turned around to face him, watching him as he walked to the door, leaving me with a broken heart. He walked out of the door, and also out of my life. I let the tears fall as I sobbed, feeling very alone all of a sudden. After a few minutes of crying, I grabbed the turtle-neck top that was lying next to me, pulling it over my head, standing up from the bed after that. I walked over to the window and peered outside. Scourge walked out of the house, not looking back once.

"He didn't deserve you, Amy. Forget about him." I told myself, walking to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. There were dried tear stains on my cheeks and dark circles under my eyes. I turned on the tap as I washed my face. Yes, I wasn't going to think of that jerk Scourge again, and I was definitely giving birth to the baby inside of me.

* * *

***Gasp* Scourge got Amy pregnant and then left her alone to take care of the baby. What could possibly happen next? *Grin* Please review and tell me what you think, thanx!**

**-Amy**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I would like to say that I am here with the next chapter of this story! A million thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! Without further ado, onto chapter two! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH, but I do own Adam! You'll see who he is! ;)**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

_Five years later... _

A pink hedgehog sat on a bench in the park. It was a very cold day, so cold that her breath froze as it left her mouth. Amy Rose seemed to be deep in thought as she snuggled deeper into her coat. She had changed in the past five years, but not that much. Her personality was exactly the same, but her pink hair was longer now. It reached up to her waist. She was also taller and had developed in her body.

"Mummy!" A child's voice interrupted the silence, Amy turning to the source of the sound. A small lime green hedgehog ran up to her, his sea-foam eyes shining brightly. Amy stood up and then sat on her knees, holding her arms open as a smile lit up her face.

"Adam!" She exclaimed, the little hedgehog grinning widely as he threw himself at her. Amy wrapped her arms around her son and rocked them back and forth, rubbing circles on his back. "How are you honey? Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah... But they left!" Adam frowned, pulling back to look at his mother. A small pout formed on his mouth. Amy giggled and pulled him to herself as she hugged him tighter.

"Awww! Don't worry sweetie! You can play with them again tomorrow!" Amy assured him, pulling away to look at the small boy. There was still a frown visible on his lips. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes playfully, and then said, "How about you and I buy some ice-cream? I know it's freezing out here, but it won't hurt right?" Adam stared at his mother wide-eyed as a grin formed on his muzzle.

"Really?! You're the best mum!" Adam hugged the pink female again, before pulling away completely. "Can I go and buy them? Pleeeeeeeeease?!" The green hedgehog did his best puppy-dog eyes, smiling in a very cute way.

Amy rolled her jade orbs, took out some money from her pocket, and then placed it in his palm. Adam looked down at it and grinned. "Go ahead. Get me vanilla flavour."

"Ok!" Adam said cheerfully, skipping away after he gave his mother a sweet smile. Amy shook her head with a smile, before sitting down on the bench. Adam's birthday was coming up soon... Her son was going to become five.

Amy has always tried her best to keep Adam happy. She bought him anything he wanted, which was quite a hard job as she was a waitress and he always picked out the most expensive toys, but... Other than that, they were happy. Adam would always ask about his father and Amy would just tell him that he didn't have any, although he didn't seem too convinced about it. Snapping out of her thoughts, Amy looked around, scanning the place for Adam. No sign of him. She stood up, trailing her eyes to the ice-cream van. Adam wasn't there.

'Where could he be?' Amy thought in concern, walking around the park as she frantically searched for the green hedgehog boy. After about ten minutes of searching, she sat down on a bench as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mummy! Mummy!" A familiar voice called out all of a sudden, Amy snapping her head in the direction. Adam ran towards her with two ice-creams. Some of it had melted and was dripping down the sides of the cones.

"Adam!" Amy breathed in relief, running over to her son as she grabbed him in a hug, knocking the ice-creams out of his hand. "Don't scare me like that! I-I thought that I lost you." She hugged him tighter, water filling her eyes.

"Muuuuuum!" Adam complained, pulling away from his mother. "You made me drop the ice-creams!" When he saw that the pink hedgehog was crying quietly, concern immediately formed on his face. "Mummy, why are you crying?" He asked, wiping the tears away for her. Amy smiled at him, placing her hands over his as he also smiled at her. Adam may look like his father, but in personality, he was nothing like him.

"Nothing... Just don't go anywhere else by yourself, ok?" Amy sniffed, watching her son nod his head. "Good," she pulled him in another hug, running her fingers through his quills. "Come on now. We'll buy ice-cream, and then drop you off at Aunt Blaze's house. I have to go to work soon." The pink hedgehog pulled away, smiling at her son who nodded his head.

"Ok," Adam smiled cutely, tugging on Amy's coat. "Let's go and buy ice-cream!" The rose coloured female nodded and then grabbed Adam's hand.

"Come on then! It's a shame those two got wasted." Amy giggled, pointing at the two melted ice-creams that were lying on the ground. Adam grinned and nodded his head, tugging on his mother's hand.

"Let's go mummy!" He whined a little, causing Amy to giggle again as she let him lead the way.

* * *

Amy blew the bangs away from her eyes as she hurriedly put on her apron. She had come to work a little later than usual. Amy wondered if she should wear her work clothes, or just serve food with her own clothes. Shrugging, she decided that she would just work in her clothes as it was late already.

"Hey Amy! How are you and Adam doing?" A voice asked, causing Amy to turn in the direction as she pulled her long quills back in a high ponytail. Her best friend Rouge had just asked her that. Sighing, Amy offered a small smile.

"We're doing good Rouge. We're doing good... How 'bout you... And Knuckles?" Amy asked, leaning against the counter as she smiled at her again.

"We are..." Rouge trailed off with a dreamy smile, looking like she had just drifted off to space. Amy raised an eyebrow while a grin formed on her face. "DOING TERRIBLE AMY! HE BARELY GETS THE HINT THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE HIM DAMMIT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY TO SEDUCE HIM, HE JUST KEEPS PLAYING DUMB! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS FOOD! NOTHING ELSE, JUST FUCKING FOOD!" The white bat blurted all of a sudden, her face turning red. A sweat drop formed on Amy's head, but she also couldn't help but laugh. "What is so damn funny?!" Rouge yelled, frowning at her friend.

"Nothing... It's just-" Amy began, trying to stop giggling, but it was no use. Rouge crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Do you girls get paid to work here or to chat?" A voice said, causing both Rouge and Amy to turn around. Their boss, a green crocodile stood in front of them, shaking his head as he glared at them a little.

"Uh, sorry." Amy apologized, sighing as she walked off, Rouge following her with a roll of her blue eyes. Their boss shook his head again and also walked off.

* * *

"Amy, you serve that table. I will serve the other two tables." Rouge said, grabbing a pen and a small notebook. Amy turned to face her.

"What table?" She asked, trailing her eyes in the direction that Rouge pointed. "Oh, ok." Amy also took a little notebook and a pen, and then made her way to the table. "Hello," she looked up, the grey wolf raising his head.

"Hey," he said in reply, eyeing her up and down with his green eyes. Amy tried to ignore him, but the way he was staring at her made her feel naked. She shivered, taking a step back.

"Can I have your order?" The pink hedgehog asked, getting the pen ready without looking at him.

"Oh, you can have more than my order." He answered, and when Amy looked up, he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked with a small frown, seeing him cross his arms across his chest as he chuckled.

"I'd like a beef burger with chips and a can of coke." The wolf said, grinning at her. Amy took his order and then walked off, thinking to herself, 'What a weird guy'. She arrived a few minutes later, and placed his food down in front of him. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," Amy ignored his comment, walking away again. She leaned against the counter and sighed. Rouge walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok, hun?" The bat asked, her blue eyes showing concern. Amy nodded her head, pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Yeah Rouge... It's just..." She trailed off, sighing again. "Working here has got a bit boring and Vector doesn't pay me enough. It's barely enough for the rent of our house and food. And with Adam's birthday coming up soon... I just don't know what to do."

"Aww, honey! You can always come to me!" Rouge pulled Amy in a hug, trying to comfort the pink hedgehog. Any returned the hug.

"Thanks Rouge. I have to go now." She said, smiling at her friend. The bat returned it, and then they both got back to work. Amy rolled her eyes as she walked to the table the wolf was sitting in, and started piling the dishes on top of each other. "That would be Â£8:50."

"The money's on the table." The grey wolf said, standing up as he smirked down at her. Rolling her eyes again, Amy grabbed the tray of dishes, making sure to get the money as well. She was about to walk off, but the guy's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" He asked, Amy shooting him an annoyed look, and then left without saying anything.

* * *

"I'll see ya tomorrow Rouge!" Amy waved cheerfully, fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Rouge grinned and gave her a quick hug.

"Later hun. I have a date with Knuckles. Let's hope that it goes just like how I want it to!" The bat exclaimed, crossing two of her fingers. Amy giggled.

"I will pray for you. Don't worry!" The pink female giggled again, causing Rouge to also laugh. With one last hug, both of them parted ways. Amy took out her simple purple phone and dialled Blaze's number. The lavender cat answered after a few rings.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Blaze questioned, the pink hedgehog shrugging her shoulders although the cat couldn't see her.

"Hello Blaze. I'm fine. How's Adam? I really hope that he hasn't been a bother." Amy said in reply, focusing her eyes on the road before her.

"Oh no, he hasn't been any trouble at all. When are you coming though? I am expecting a visit from a friend of mine. He has just arrived here." Blaze informed her, the pink hedgehog quickening her pace a little.

"I'm on my way to your house right now. I'll see you soon." Amy said, and with a 'goodbye' from Blaze, ended the call. As she was walking, she heard footsteps behind her. It seemed to be following her. Every turn she took, the person also took the same turn. Even when she started walking faster, the person also quickened its walking. Spinning around, surprise formed on her face when she realized that it was the grey wolf she had served back at the diner.

"Hello again." He said with a huge grin as he walked up to her, stopping once he was a few inches away from her. Amy took one step backwards and frowned, while one of her eyebrows raised up.

"What do you want?" She asked, putting her phone away. The wolf grinned again and took a step forward.

"You are so beautiful..." He answered, trailing off. "I want you to go out with me."

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." Amy said, hoping that he would just leave. But to her surprise, he took one more step and grabbed her hand, pulling her to himself.

"You can just dump him. I bet he's not as hot as me." The guy chuckled a little, before smirking at her. Amy glared at him and struggled, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Say whatever you want. I will never date someone like you!" She spat, stepping on his toe with the heel of her boots. He let out a grunt, letting go of her immediately. Amy smirked in satisfaction, but when he looked up at her and glared, she broke in a run.

"Come back here, you bitch!" He yelled after her, causing Amy to increase her speed. She looked behind her, and yelped, running even faster. The wolf was so close behind her that she could practically feel his breath on the back of her neck. Since she was running with her eyes on her feet, she bumped into someone, raising her head to apologize. Her jade green eyes met intense ruby orbs.

"S-sorry," Amy apologized, moving past the person, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around, staring at the black and red striped hedgehog standing before her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked kindly, but Amy freed her wrist from his grip and nodded her head. Before she could say anything though, the wolf had caught up with her and was glaring at her.

"I will teach you a lesson you bitch!" With that he threw himself forward, causing Amy to close her eyes as she waited for the worse to happen. Nothing happened though. She opened one eye to see the ebony hedgehog holding the grey wolf by his jumper.

"Don't you have anything better to do than pick on people passing by?" The male hedgehog said in a deep and calm voice, Amy flicking her eyes to him in surprise. Why was he standing up for her?

"And why the hell do you care man? Stay out of my business." The wolf rolled his eyes, turning to face Amy with an angry glare. He was forced to look back at the ebony male who glared at him fiercely.

"Get your dirty ass away from here or else..." The black and red-streaked hedgehog warned, holding a fist in the air as he raised an eyebrow. The wolf was about to respond back, but then sighed in defeat.

"Whatever. I'm not about to get into a fight with you for some stupid girl." With that, he walked off, leaving Amy to stare after him in disbelief.

"The bastard! First he-" She began, but got cut off by the ebony hedgehog who turned to face her fully.

"I've seen thousands of guys like him before, don't worry. Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to your house?" He asked, the corners of his lips turning into a small smile. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Very nice to meet you Shadow, I'm Amy Rose. And thanks, but you've done enough already." Amy answered, and with a nod at him walked off. He did seem like a very nice person, but she had been told not to talk to strangers. As she was walking, she turned her head 90 degrees, just so that she could see what he was doing. Shadow stood in the same exact spot, and when his eyes met hers, he waved his fingers and also walked off. When Amy realized that she was still watching him, she slapped herself on the forehead mentally.

"I better get going. Blaze is waiting for me." She muttered to herself, pushing her pink bangs away from her jade green eyes. Sighing, she turned around and began her walk to Blaze's house.

* * *

**What do ya'll think? Good? Bad? Could've been better? Oh and, Shadow finally walks into the story. Let me tell you all this, things are gonna get better for Amy and Adam. He is the hero after all! Anyway... Review! Thanx!**

**-Amy**

**:)**


End file.
